Bicycles powered in part or entirely by electric motors are known, but they typically locate some or all of the heavy batteries and drive train components outside the frame of the bicycle, and often toward the rear of the bicycle, or an upper part of the bicycle, or both. This weighs down the backend of the bike, raises the center of gravity, or both, resulting in sluggish speed, poor handling, and erratic balance. Further, mounting the batteries and various drive components outside the frame of the bicycle results in a non-integrated, add-on appearance that also exposes these expensive and delicate parts to damage or theft. Efforts have been made to integrate electric bicycle components with bicycle frames, but the result has typically been an awkward, heavy, and bulky-looking structure that more resembles a moped or scooter rather than the minimalist, thin, tubular frames of normal bicycles.